Jangan Putuskan Aku!
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan Chitoge adalah anak dari dua pemimpin gangster yang saling bertikai dan bermusuhan. Lalu Naruto mendapatkan misi dari Ayahnya untuk membuat Chitoge jatuh cinta padanya. Pada akhirnya Chitoge jatuh cinta padanya. Tibalah saatnya Naruto memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chitoge, atas permintaan Ayahnya. Apakah Naruto akan melakukannya? Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Kirisaki Chitoge**

 **Genre: romance/drama/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Rabu, 13 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN PUTUSKAN AKU!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kota besar yang bernama Konoha, terdapat dua kelompok gangster yang saling bermusuhan. Dua kubu yang tidak mau mengalah antara satu sama lainnya. Dua kubu yang berniat menjadi gangster besar dan ditakuti di kota Konoha. Kelompok gangster yang saling bersiteru yaitu kelompok Akatsuki dan kelompok Kiriyuki.

Kelompok Akatsuki diketuai oleh seorang pria yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan kelompok Kiriyuki diketuai oleh seorang pria yang tidak diketahui namanya, biasa disebut Kirisaki-master.

Masing-masing dari ketua kelompok itu, mempunyai seorang anak satu-satunya. Minato mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan Kirisaki-master mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Kirisaki Chitoge.

Anak mereka sama-sama berusia 16 tahun dan satu sekolah di Konoha High School. Kebetulan juga satu kelas yaitu di kelas 10-C. Mereka duduk tidak berjauhan, dalam satu barisan yang sama.

Kemudian Minato memberikan misi penting pada Naruto. Misi untuk membuat Chitoge jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto harus menjadi pacarnya Chitoge, memutuskan Chitoge ketika seminggu berpacaran. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mencari titik kelemahan kelompok Kiriyuki dan membuat Chitoge sakit hati. Inilah politik untuk menjatuhkan harga diri kelompok Kiriyuki sehingga kelompok Akatsuki bisa berjaya di tanah kota Konoha. Jadi, kelompok Akatsuki bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi kelompok gangster yang terbesar dan terkuat.

Atas desakan dan misi dari sang Ayah, Naruto pun merancangkan siasat yang jitu untuk mengambil hati Chitoge. Gadis berambut kuning panjang dan bermata biru. Suka mengenakan pita merah. Dikenal sebagai gadis yang manis, galak dan tsundere di sekolah. Banyak laki-laki yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Namun, Chitoge bersikap dingin terhadap setiap laki-laki yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Tentang Naruto sendiri. Dia adalah laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis yang terukir di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang hiperaktif, berisik dan tukang ribut. Hal ini dia lakukan agar bisa memancing perhatian Chitoge.

Banyak hal konyol dan kejahilan yang Naruto lakukan untuk membuat Chitoge jatuh cinta padanya. Misalnya melempar kepala Chitoge dengan bola kertas pada saat pelajaran berlangsung, kebetulan Naruto duduk di belakang Chitoge. Alhasil dibalas oleh Chitoge, wajah Naruto sukses dihantam dengan tas besar milik Chitoge sehingga Naruto pun terjatuh dari kursinya dan mengundang tawa dari seisi kelas.

Pernah juga, Naruto memasukkan tikus di tas milik Chitoge saat jam istirahat. Akibatnya Chitoge berteriak kencang sekali di kelas yang hening. Lalu Naruto pura-pura muncul secara kebetulan dan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk menolong Chitoge dari gangguan tikus. Tikus itu disingkirkan oleh Naruto dari kelas itu. Dengan cara melempar tikus itu keluar jendela sehingga tikus itu terjun bebas dari lantai dua dan akhirnya nyawanya lepas dari badannya alias mati.

Karena ketakutan sekali, Chitoge memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto pun membeku saat dipeluk gratis oleh seorang gadis. Sungguh, kesempatan langka ini tidak boleh disia-siakan, pikir Naruto yang terkekeh sendiri.

Begitulah kejadian aneh dan usaha keras Naruto untuk membuat Chitoge jatuh cinta padanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sekitar tiga bulan lamanya, Naruto pun berhasil mendapatkan hatinya Chitoge. Chitoge jatuh cinta padanya dan sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Kini sudah enam hari berlalu, berarti satu hari lagi, Naruto harus mengakhiri hubungan cintanya dengan Chitoge. Dia harus memutuskan Chitoge di hari Minggu besok.

Malam minggu ini, Naruto merenungkan semua ini. Mengingat semua masa lalu dan kejadian yang ia alami bersama Chitoge. Ia sedang berpikir keras saat berdiri sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.

Ia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama sang Ayah, Minato. Sang Ayah mengajaknya berbicara serius tentang hubungannya dengan Chitoge. Sungguh serius. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan hati yang bimbang.

"Kau mengerti, Naruto?" kata sang Ayah memandang anaknya dengan tatapan yang datar."Besok hari terakhir dari misi ini, kau harus memutuskan Chitoge."

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat. Ia cukup kaget dengan perkataan Ayahnya. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya agar tetap tenang. Jangan sampai dia menunjukkan gejala mencurigakan pada Ayahnya tentang isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, Tousan. Besok aku akan memutuskan hubungan cintaku dengan Chitoge."

"Bagus."

Sang Ayah tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit sayu.

"Tapi, aku ... Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencintai Chitoge sekarang."

Mata saffir biru yang semula bersinar terang, mendadak membulat karena terkejut. Hati sang Ayah juga kaget dengan pengakuan Naruto. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Tangannya pun menjauh dari pundak Naruto.

"A-APA? KAU MENCINTAI CHITOGE?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tatapannya mengarah lepas ke bawah sana tanpa menoleh ke arah sang Ayah.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku ingin terus menjalin hubungan cinta padanya. Aku tidak ingin memutuskannya. Aku harap Tousan mengerti dan mengizinkan aku berpacaran dengan Chitoge. Tousan ..."

"TIDAK!" sanggah Minato dengan keras."TOUSAN TIDAK SETUJU KALAU KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN ANAK MUSUH TOUSAN ITU! KAU HARUS MEMUTUSKAN CHITOGE! BUAT DIA SAKIT HATI! KITA SUDAH MENDAPATKAN INFORMASI YANG JELAS TENTANG KELEMAHAN KELOMPOK KIRIYUKI ITU. DENGAN BEGITU, KITA BISA MENJATUHKAN KIRIYUKI AGAR KELOMPOK KITA YANG BERKUASA DI KOTA INI. KAU MENGERTI, NARUTO?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Ayahnya. Wajah Ayahnya menegang dan mengeras. Matanya menajam. Sang Ayah benar-benar marah besar.

"Tapi, Tousan. Aku ..."

"TIDAK! TOUSAN TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA! KAU HARUS MEMUTUSKAN CHITOGE! TOUSAN TIDAK MAU TAHU!" bentak Minato lebih keras dari sebelumnya."JANGAN MEMBANTAH DAN JANGAN MENJADI ANAK YANG DURHAKA! JIKA KAU MENGANGGAPKU MASIH SEBAGAI TOUSAN-MU, TURUTI SEMUA PERMINTAAN TOUSAN INI! KAU HARUS MENURUT, NARUTO! PUTUSKAN CHITOGE, MENGERTI?"

Wajah Minato semakin mengeras saja. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Ia merasa sang anak benar-benar sudah berubah drastis.

Setelah itu, Minato pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatap kepergian sang Ayah dengan tatapan lirih. Di mulutnya, bergumam suatu kalimat yang sangat pelan dan bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Chitoge. Terpaksa aku memutuskanmu. Ini demi Tousan-ku."

Kepala Naruto pun tertunduk sedikit. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Hatinya merasa sedih sekarang karena harus menjalani sebuah tugas yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita putus! Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini," ucap Naruto saat berhadapan dengan Chitoge di taman kota. Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang. Suasana pagi yang cerah tanpa awan, menemani mereka yang sedang dilanda kebimbangan.

Gadis cantik itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan sayu. Bibirnya bergetar ingin segera menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Jika itu maumu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku menerimanya dengan ikhlas karena aku tahu kalau semua ini adalah misi dari Ayahmu. Aku tahu kalau kamu mendekati aku karena kamu disuruh oleh Ayahmu. Kamu membuatku jatuh cinta, menjadi pacarmu, dan kamu memutuskan hubungan cinta denganku setelah seminggu berpacaran. Benar, kan?"

Tebakan Chitoge itu sukses membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa? Da-Darimana kamu tahu hal itu, Chitoge?"

"Dari Pain. Aku mengetahui rencanamu itu dari Pain."

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot. Dia mengutuk temannya yang bernama Yahiko Pain itu. Pain yang termasuk dalam anggota Akatsuki itu, memang dikenal sebagai orang yang bermulut ember. Tidak bisa menjaga rahasia kelompok. Dasar Pain menyebalkan! Awas kau, nanti kuberi kau pelajaran yang sangat berat! Pikir Naruto yang kesal sedikit.

Lalu Naruto menghelakan napasnya sebanyak dua kali. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tahu semuanya. Baguslah, aku tidak susah-susah lagi menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Bagaimana, Chitoge? Kamu setuju putus dariku, kan?"

Naruto memandang Chitoge lekat-lekat. Wajahnya datar tapi sayu. Kedua matanya bercahaya redup. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Chitoge, yang baru berumur seminggu ini. Ia ingin mempertahankan hubungannya ini dengan Chitoge. Ia sadar kalau dia mencintai Chitoge. Namun, apa daya sang Ayah menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan Chitoge.

Dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca, Chitoge menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kamu mencintaiku juga, kan? Katakan itu pada hatimu."

Kedua tangan Chitoge memegang sebagian jaket jingga yang dikenakan Naruto, pada siang hari yang cukup terik ini. Kedua mata Chitoge sangat merah. Sepertinya dia menahan arus panas yang akan membanjiri kedua matanya. Betapa kuatnya perasaan cintanya pada Naruto. Naruto saja dibuatnya terdiam membisu sejenak.

TES! TES! TES!

Pada akhirnya, air mata itu jatuh juga ke tanah. Chitoge menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang jaket jingga Naruto dengan kuat. Menangis dengan perasaan yang sangat bergetar. Naruto pun memasang wajah kusut. Tidak tega membiarkan Chitoge menangis seperti ini.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Ja-Jangan putuskan aku, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu kalau niatmu dari awal hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaanku. Kamu ingin membalas dendam pada kelompok Ayahku. Mencari tahu tentang kelemahan mereka dariku. Kamu sudah tahu semuanya. Kamu sudah mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting. Karena itu, kamu memutuskan aku hari ini. Padahal aku tidak ingin putus denganmu. Naruto, jangan putuskan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ayahku juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita ini. Dia menyetujui hubungan kita ini karena kamu pernah menyelamatkannya dari serangan gangster lain. Jadi, aku mohon. Pahamilah perasaanku. Aku akan berusaha agar Ayahmu juga merestui hubungan kita. Kita harus berusaha untuk menyatukan dua kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Ayah kita menjadi damai. Tidak bermusuhan lagi. Kalau perlu dua kelompok yang saling bertikai, disatukan menjadi kelompok yang besar. Itulah harapanku. Pikirkan itu, Naruto. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Gadis itu terus menangis. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih memegang jaket milik Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetaran sedikit. Ia sangat tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto begitu saja.

Kedua mata yang menyipit sayu. Naruto menunjukkan wajah iba. Dia masih terpaku dalam pendiriannya. Ia sedih melihat Chitoge sedih. Sejujurnya, Ayah Chitoge sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Naruto pernah menyelamatkan Ayah Chitoge saat diserang oleh kelompok gangster lain. Ayah Chitoge sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto. Bahkan mengundang Naruto makan malam ke rumahnya. Tentu saja membuat Chitoge begitu senang jika hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah disetujui oleh Ayah Chitoge. Meskipun awalnya Ayah Chitoge sempat kaget ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah anak musuh terbesarnya. Namun, hati Ayah Chitoge yang begitu baik, mau menerima kehadiran Naruto di kehidupan Chitoge dengan hati yang terbuka. Lampu hijau sudah dinyalakan. Hubungan sudah bisa berjalan mulus.

Namun, hambatan lampu merah telah menghentikan semuanya. Minato belum mau menerima sepenuhnya hubungan cinta Naruto dan Chitoge. Pada awalnya, Naruto jujur pada Ayahnya kalau dia mencintai Chitoge. Namun, Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ayahnya. Apalagi sang Ibu sudah tiada, hanya sang Ayah yang dipunyainya di dunia ini. Atas permintaan Ayahnya, dia harus memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Chitoge. Di sisi lain, dia tidak mau putus dengan Chitoge. Jadi, mana yang terbaiknya? Dia benar-benar bingung.

Dalam kebingungan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, membiarkan Chitoge menangis sampai puas adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Naruto masih dalam tahap kebingungan yang semu. Antara putus atau tidak putus. Dua keputusan yang sangat sulit. Dia harus menentukan yang terbaik.

'Aku sayang Chitoge. Aku cinta Chitoge. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak ingin putus dengannya. Aku harus mempertahankan hubungan ini. Mungkin keputusanku ini akan membuat Tousan marah. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga dan sulit didapatkan ini begitu saja. Maaf, Tousan. Aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Chitoge. Aku sangat mencintai Chitoge. Aku harap Tousan akan mengerti nantinya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Tousan merestui hubungan kami ini,' batin Naruto yang sudah bertekad bulat di dalam hatinya.

Maka sudah diputuskan, Naruto mempertahankan hubungan cintanya dengan Chitoge. Dengan perasaan senang, kedua tangannya mulai merangkul pundak Chitoge. Chitoge yang masih menangis, kaget mendapati tangan Naruto yang membelit tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"Naruto ... Hiks ..."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita ini. Aku tidak mau putus denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chitoge," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Benar apa yang kamu katakan. Kita akan berusaha untuk mendamaikan kelompok kita itu. Ayo, Chitoge! Kita menangkan hati Ayahku. Kita berjuang agar Ayahku mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan cinta kita ini. Kamu mau membantu aku, kan?"

Chitoge terpana. Tangisannya berhenti sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku akan membantumu. Jadi, kita tidak putus, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Chitoge. Kita masih berpacaran kok."

"Hehehe ... Aku senang mendengarnya."

Chitoge memeluk pinggang Naruto. Kedua tangannya beralih ke belakang tubuh Naruto. Naruto memeluk pundak Chitoge. Mereka berpelukan dengan eratnya sambil tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Aku juga senang. Kamu dengar itu, Chitoge?"

"Ya, aku dengar kok, Naruto."

"Hehehe ... Aku akan memelukmu sampai mati."

"Ah, A-APA? MEMELUKKU SAMPAI MATI?"

"Ma-Maaf, bercanda kok."

"Huh, kamu ini. Dasar, Naruto no baka!"

"Aku memang baka."

"Ngaku, kan?"

"Eh, masa?"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Mereka malah berdebat begitu di sela-sela pelukan yang erat. Mereka selalu begitu di tengah adegan romantis yang sedang mereka lakukan. Begitulah. Tidak ada yang mampu untuk melerai mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, enam bulan berlalu. Usaha Naruto dan Chitoge untuk mendamaikan kelompok mereka serta mendapatkan hati Minato untuk merestui hubungan cinta mereka, membuahkan hasil yang nyata. Pada akhirnya dua kelompok gangster yang bertikai, menjadi bersatu dan membentuk kelompok yang sangat besar. Tetap dinamakan Akatsuki. Lalu Minato juga sudah merestui hubungan Naruto dan Chitoge. Membuat Naruto dan Chitoge senang karena Minato sudah menyalakan lampu hijau buat mereka. Sungguh mengesankan.

Kini di rumah Naruto. Chitoge diundang makan malam oleh Minato, dalam rangka untuk pendekatan dan pengenalan lebih jauh. Minato ingin mengenal Chitoge lebih dekat. Makanya dia mengundang Chitoge makan malam bersama-sama.

Makan malam berlangsung sejak pukul 7 malam. Tampak mereka makan dengan khidmat. Saling berbincang-bincang dengan hangat. Minato selalu mengobrol dengan Chitoge. Naruto memilih diam untuk mendengarkan mereka berbicara. Dia tersenyum simpul karena semua masalah sudah kelar. Dia merasa senang dan bahagia sekarang.

Posisi duduk mereka sangat berbeda. Naruto dan Chitoge duduk secara berdampingan. Minato duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Dengan dibatasi meja yang terbuat dari kaca, terdapat macam-macam makanan di atas meja tersebut. Berada tepat di tengah ruang keluarga yang cukup luas. Hanya sedikit perabotan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Kesannya sederhana dan tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Naruto sungguh merasa puas dengan hasil perjuangannya sejak dulu. Usaha yang baik akhirnya berbuah baik. Semuanya sudah saling menerima dan mengenal dengan perasaan yang bersahabat.

'Syukurlah, suasana sudah kondusif. Tousan dan Chitoge sudah akrab sekarang. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih ya Kami-sama. Akhirnya semua yang kuharapkan menjadi kenyataan. Aku bahagia sekali,' batin Naruto yang selalu tersenyum tanpa henti sambil terus memakan makanan sampai tandas.

Inilah akhirnya dari kisah dua gangster yang bertikai. Berakhir baik dan bahagia dengan cinta dua anak para pemimpin gangster tersebut. Cinta yang akan selalu bersinar di sepanjang masa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita one shoot terbaru update nih!**

 **Buat Riky. Maaf, telat. Saya kehabisan ide. Karena itu, lama banget buatnya. Maaf, sekali lagi ya.**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Berikan review-mu ya!**

 **Senin, 18 Januari 2016**

 **TERTANDA**

 **#HIKASYA**


End file.
